Sweetest Downfall
by Imzadi83
Summary: Grae/Rigsby Set after "Aingevite Baa" Jane and Lisbon attempt damage control while Rigsby and Grace try to put the pieces back together.
1. If I had known but yesterday

Title: Sweetest Downfall

Author: Imzadi

Fandom: The Mentalist

Ship: Rigsby/Grace

Spoilers: "Aingevite Baa"

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with The Mentalist we would have never gotten to this point.

Notes: Do I even have to tell you how heartbroken I am? How many tears I've cried? Suffice it to say this was written in emotional upheaval. Feel free to point out errors. Commets are love. Commual bitching about the writers is therapy.

****************

Lisbon really hated being left alone with Grace. She wasn't good at this. This womanly arm around the shoulder comfort thing. She approached Grace slowly, knowing she should say something but having no idea what that something should be. She reached out to put a hand on Grace's shoulder only to have Grace pull away as if she had been stung.

"Don't touch me! I don't like to be touched."

"Okay." Lisbon looked around, cursing Jane once more for putting her in this situation. "You like it when Rigsby touches you." She knew it was a stupid thing to say even before it left her mouth, but she couldn't understand for the life of her how Grace and Rigsby could go from a quickie in the office to this in the course of half a day.

Grace sobbed even harder and nodded her head in agreement. She loved it when Wayne touched her. His touch was addictive. She wanted his hands on her all the time. His lips. Nothing felt more right than their naked bodies pressed against each other. And now she'd never have them again. She wanted to die. She wanted to evaporate. She wanted to go back to the last time they made love and never let him go. Stop the world and preserve that perfect moment forever.

"Grace what happened? Tell me what happened."

"I told him I loved my job more then him."

"Do you?" she shook her head no. Lisbon wasn't surprised by that. This wasn't just a ended relationship breakdown. This was heartbreak, this was devastation. This was mourning.

"I told him that if he transferred he'd ending up hating me for it eventually."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know." Grace whined. "I told him that I know who I am."

"What does that mean?" Grace looked up at Lisbon then, it was the first time she'd made eye contact with her. The look in Grace's eyes made a chill run down Lisbon's spine. Her eyes were red and raw from crying yes, but it was the emptiness that was shocking. Lisbon had seen corpses with more alive eyes.

"I think she let herself fall." The doors open the and Grace darted out with determination. No more sobbing, no more hunched shoulders. She was resound, decided. Though about what Lisbon couldn't hazard a guess. She chased her out into the parking lot, calling after her to get her to explain. But Grace wouldn't explain, wouldn't stop. And Lisbon was left in the lot alone, watching Grace's SUV pull out, being no more wiser the she been when Jane had left her earlier

******************

Jane. Jane was nowhere in sight. Lisbon found his car which meant he hadn't left. It was then she realized what Jane's indecision had been at the elevator and why he'd left her with Grace. He was upstairs talking to Rigsby.

*****************

Jane had found Rigsby still sitting at his desk in exactly the same position as when Grace had left him.

_Grace left him. _

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't understand it. And now Jane was standing over him speaking words he couldn't register even if he had wanted to.

"What, do you think the job is going to love you back? You think you'll find something that'll make you happier then you were with her? I saw the way you looked at her. The way you always looked at her. She's your soul mate and you're just going to throw it away because you're some coward? You were willing to risk everything to get her but once you have her you don't want her anymore. Are you crazy? Do you know what I would give to have my wife back for one second?"

"She left me." They were the first words that Rigsby had uttered and they stopped Jane dead in his tracks and his tirade.

"What?" It wasn't that Jane hadn't heard him, he just didn't believe what he'd heard.

"She left me. She said if I transferred for her than I'd hate her for it one day."

"And what did you say?" It was like listening to a horror story unfold, he knew it was going to give leave him with images that would haunt him for a lifetime, but he just had to know.

"I told her I wouldn't. And I mean it. It's just a job. She's Grace." The thousand yard stare. Jane didn't like seeing it on Rigsby. He looked broken. Worse even then Grace had looked with all her sobbing devastation. Rigsby looked numb. Haunted. He saw that look every day he looked in the mirror.

"She didn't believe you?"

"I don't know. She said 'I know who I am'. What did she mean Jane?" He looked at Jane for the first time with tear-filled hurt eyes.

"I don't know Rigsby I…Grace is…I don't know."

"I'm going after her." He said, suddenly shooting to his feet and starting out of the bullpen.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jane said, for once not already sure of the answer. He followed Rigsby into the elevator and watched the agent push the button for the ground floor with renewed determination.

"I don't care. I'm not giving her, us, up without a fight. I can't live without her."

"Why do I have this terrible feeling this is going to end up in a murder-suicide." Jane mumbled half to himself. He chased Rigsby out of the elevator and into the parking lot, calling after him. Jane knew it was probably a good thing that Rigsby didn't stop, he didn't know what he could possibly say to him if he did.

* * *

Rigsby left Jane standing in the parking lot seemingly alone. It took him a few moments to compose himself and realize that he wasn't the only one there. Lisbon was leaning against the hood of his car looking just as confused as he felt. He went and unlocked the passenger side door without a word. They didn't say a word on the drive to Lisbon's apartment either. She didn't invite him in, she didn't have to. He simply followed where she led, sitting on the couch making friends with her dog while Lisbon put water on to boil for tea before joining them.

She wanted to start with 'What the hell just happened' but thought it was too obvious. And from the look Jane had on his face she didn't think he knew the answer.

"You know she's been here a year end of this month. I was going to get her a cake. Now…"

"Yeah."

"She said things I didn't understand."

"To him too apparently. Grace is…"

"I know."

"What do you know?" He watched her closely as she sighed, she made eye contact with the dog instead of him. "More than I want to." That only made him more curious but for once he let it hang.

"I was thinking of killing our boss tomorrow." he said suddenly, trying to lighten the mood with dark morbid humor.

"I'll help you hide the body."


	2. Same old sickly scene

Rigsby didn't stop to think how he was going to get into Grace's apartment if she didn't let him in. He didn't have a key. When he got there he knew breaking down the door, as tempting as it was, was a bad idea. So if she didn't let him in, he'd have to wait her out. He wasn't worried, he'd waited a long time to be with Grace, he would wait longer. Forever if he had to. As It turned it out he wouldn't have to wait at all. The door was unlocked. That frightened him. His little farm girl always locked the door. She even checked at night to make sure the windows were locked even though she lived eight stories up. She'd gotten out of bed that first night they spent together to do it. He'd been intrigued, a new little fact about her he could catalogue, while he admired her moving naked across the room in the dim moonlight.

_And now…_

All that seemed like forever ago now. They'd made love today, just hours before she'd dropped her bombshell on him. It felt like the world was ending, it felt like he already had.

"Grace?" He expected her to call out to him, tell him to go away, but there came no reply to his call. Her apartment was beyond trashed. Things were thrown everywhere. The TV had been knocked off it's stand and was face down on the floor, the wood coffee table was cracked in half, the glass in her framed Picasso poster was shattered, the blender, which was obviously the weapon in the crime, was laying on the sofa cushions. A stuffed chair had a rip down it, the stuffing sticking out and lying in hunks on the floor like she'd reached in and tore it's insides out. Walking into the kitchen he could see every cupboard, top and bottom, was open. Some drawers had been pulled off their tracks and were on the floor, along with scattered and destroyed kitchen equipment of all kinds.

"Jesus Grace." Rigsby couldn't help but remember the last time he'd muttered that. It had been under _very_ different circumstances. Somehow he knew before he even let the thought crossed his mind that no one other then Grace was responsible for this tossing.

But why? He didn't understand it. Why break up with him if she was going to be this upset. Why leave someone that you loved that much? She did love him didn't she? She'd said it, been saying it.

_Hot and Cold._

"Grace?" He tried calling her again, and again she didn't answer. He kicked away some of the debris from in front of the open refrigerator door and shut it before following the sound of the running shower. He had a terrible thought that the bathroom door was going to be locked but the door wasn't even completely closed.

"Grace?" he called softly as he pushed on the door. It swung open and revealed her sitting in she shower, curtain open, clothes soaking wet. Her face was buried in her knees which were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them like she was trying to hide from something. He didn't rush to her, he knew better then that. After he swallowed the lump in his throat he went over and stroked the back of her head, calling her name softly. The water streaming down was freezing, and so was she. He turned off the water, noting that the hot water had been on, which meant she'd been under there long enough for it to run out. She shivered once, but otherwise made no move, no noise.

"We have to get you out of these wet clothes, get you warmed up." He pulled at her arms and she stood, but refused to look at him. He stripped her carefully, fumbling with the soaked articles, till she stood trembling and naked before him. He reached and snagged a towel off the rack and wrapped it quickly around her, noting for the first time that the bathroom was in the same state the previous rooms had been. Only this one held the first sign of physical injury, there was blood on the broken mirror and drops on the floor leading to the shower. He stood back and looked her over, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. He finally caught sight of a smear on her left hand, which was clasped tightly in a fist. He reached for it and she yanked it away, hiding it behind her back. "Grace, please, let me see. I have to see." She gave her hand back and let him pry it open. There was a puddle of blood that started running off the side in a little river and there was a piece of broken mirror resting in her palm. He brought her hand up to his face to study it. It wasn't impaled, it was her clenched fist that had allowed most of the damage to be done. He removed the mirror shard and tossed it in the wastebasket before scooping her up in his arms and taking her to the sink. He sat her down on the marble and leaned over her, forcing her hand under the faucet as he rinsed the blood off. She looked at him then, staring at the side of his head while he worked. "It doesn't look too bad. Watch your head." He said before pulling open the medicine cabinet.

"Wayne." she said, causing him to stop what he was doing and look at her. They stared at each other for a long time and he watched her eyes well up. Her face contorted and she looked away. She wiped her hand off on the towel while he finished gathering supplies. Some Betadine, some gauze, a little tape; was all it took to treat the damage on Grace's hand. How he was going to treat the rest of her he had no idea.

* * *

He dried her off with the towel and got her bathrobe from the back of the door. _I know where her bathrobe is. I know what clothes are in what drawers. I've folded laundry with her before. Watched her put my clothes away with hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like they belonged together. Like we belonged together. _

_So what went wrong?_

He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. She felt like a rag doll in his arms, like someone sucked the life right out of her.

"Do you want a nightgown or something?" Sometimes she slept in just a tank top and panties but he couldn't bring himself to say the word. They weren't dating any more.

_We aren't dating anymore. _

_This is real._

_This is happening._

_It can't be happening._

_But it is._

_I can't do this._

_You have to do this._

_Breathe. Just keep breathing._

"Grace?" he asked, awaiting an answer.

"I want your shirt." He started to get up off the bed.

"Okay, I'll go get…."

"No." she said firmly. He stopped at turned to look at her, it was the firmest, most alive, her voice had sounded since he'd gotten there. "I want the one your wearing." He couldn't help himself, he smiled at her. That sexy smile that always reminded her that she was his woman and what it was excatly that meant. And it always made her smile back, even now.

"Really? The shirt off my back huh?" He started taking off his tie, giving her his best come-hither smile. "Well, for you anything." He shrugged out of his dress shirt and she did the same with her robe. He put his shirt on her with tender care and saw that it was buttoned up to her liking.

"Don't leave me." she whispered as soon as she felt him pulling away from her.

"I won't Grace." he said, reaching out to stroke her face. "I'll never leave you."

"But I left you!" she said, starting to sob again. She leaned her head forward and laid it on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He wasn't sure what to say to that. On the way over there he'd worked on a speech; he was going to question, lament, yell, beg; but not a single word of it felt right now.

"But I'm still here." That seemed to calm her, she stopped crying and sighed. "Lay down. I'm going to hang up your robe and lock up for the night but I'll be right back." She did as he said, letting him go and lying back down. He did as he said he would, he hanged up her robe, locked the front door, turned off the lights, and returned to her. He'd done it before but there was a sadness to it now. Every crunch of glass under his feet might as well have been his own heart for the pain every step caused him. And in both instances Grace had been the one to dole out the damage.

She was waiting for him when he came back into her bedroom, her head lifted off the pillow just enough she could see through the doorway. She watched as he removed his gun and badge and set them on the nightstand. _He always sits them there. What if they're never there again? _Then he crawled onto the bed beside her, on top of the covers.

"You're not getting in? Getting undressed?" _Of course he's not. You broke up with him. _

"I wasn't sure you wanted me too."

"You said you wouldn't leave me." The line of her mouth grew firm and he knew it was a precursor to angry. He didn't want to fight tonight, or at all. Right now he just wanted to go to sleep and pretend it never happened.

"I won't leave you. I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I want to be with you forever Grace, what else can I do to prove that to you?" She pursed her lips and pulled the covers up tightly.

"Please just come to bed." she said, rubbing her head like she was tired. She was. He knew that, and he knew what she meant so he took off his clothes and shimmied under the covers. She snuggled close and he held her tightly. She seemed to settle down and he sighed with some relief if only because the day was over and Grace was still in his arms. "You'll be here when I wake up?" she asked as she started to feel herself drift off to sleep.

"Always." he promised.


	3. Never Say Never

Author's Notes: Here's the final chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. And special thanks to veras333 who's beautiful Grace/Rigsby music vid by the same title was the inspiration for this chapter's title.

* * *

The next morning Rigsby woke up first. Spooned tightly behind Grace he hugged her close and nuzzled her neck. She murmured contently as she awoke, rolling over in his arms and smiling at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." For a moment each thought it was only a nightmare until the reality finally set in and the light faded out of both their eyes. Grace dropped her gaze first.

"I'm sorry. What I said about loving my job more than you. It isn't true." His heart swelled in joy at her words but it lasted only a moment.

"You said you knew who you were. Is this what you meant? Last night, what happened last night…" she nodded and he said nothing more, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. She curled into him and cried softly for awhile.

"Is your mom is alive?" she asked suddenly. He wasn't sure where she was going, but so long as she let him come along…

"Yes."

"Mine isn't."

"I'm sorry."

"I was at my dad's office when he called home. He was going to offer to pick up take out so mom wouldn't have to cook. Some man answered. Someone my dad didn't know. He started to get upset on the phone Then he got quiet. Then we went home and he didn't say anything the whole time." Grace took a deep claming breath and didn't fail to notice that it was Rigsby's scent that calmed her more than the oxygen. "I remember being disappointed we didn't stop for take out."

Rigsby, trying to let the story play out in his mind wondered how old Grace was at the time, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Truthfully he knew it didn't matter. Losing someone you loved was losing someone you loved. No matter what stage of life you were in it always brought you to your knees.

"The backyard was all lit up, there were a lot of people, crime scene tape. I wasn't stupid, but when you're a kid you can still convince yourself that things aren't as bad as they look. Even when I saw her body I still thought they were going to bring her back. They had to, there was nothing wrong with her. She didn't look broken or hurt. She was just lying still in the grass, like she was asleep."

Rigsby kissed her forehead and rubbed his cheek against hers. He didn't want her to get lost in the memory.

"She must have been on the roof. It was summer, hot out, and we didn't have air conditioning. We all used to sit out on the roof. They questioned dad, me, everyone. No one saw or heard anything. They did an autopsy. Said that the way her body was broken…." Grace's voice went up higher and Rigsby squeezed her tighter. She sighed and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. The very one she had him give her right off his back the night before. "They said they could tell that she wasn't pushed and that she didn't jump. They ruled it an accident."

"But you don't think it was." She shook her head against his chest, her hair tickled him where it brushed against his bare skin.

"He lied. My dad lied when they asked if she ever talked about suicide." Her voice was broken and pained and her lip trembled slightly.

"But the coroner's report said she didn't jump."

"I don't think she jumped. I think she let herself fall." Rigsby sighed deeply. He didn't want to believe it was true, but it could be, and he certainly had no way of proving it wasn't.

"Grace." He whispered, desperately trying to figure out what to say, where to go with this new information. "Grace."

"She was just like me." She said before getting up out of bed and walking out of the room, needing to get away from the horrible truth of it all. From the warmth of Rigsby's naked body. She needed to be strong. She needed to protect him.

She wondered into the living room, and made it into the kitchen before she realized that her apartment, the one she had tossed last night in a fit of anguish, was completely clean.

* * *

Jane was sitting in Hightower's office when she arrived in the morning. He looked relaxed and at home lounging in the chair across from her desk, one leg propping up the other at the ankle. Anyone who knew him would instantly know he was up to something, but Hightower didn't know him. At all.

He was sure of it now.

He was also sure that Hightower was a parasitic, egotistical, lying, hypocritical, bitch. But he was planning to be more diplomatic than that when he talked to her.

Maybe.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." Grace said as Rigsby walked up behind her in her now clean and neat apartment.

"Couldn't sleep." he shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. But it was a big deal to Grace. She was responsible for her own messes. Like the one she'd made out of them.

"You deserve better than this. Better than me."

"But do I deserve you?"

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I want you. No matter what." Grace scoffed at his sentiment and turned around to face him with a resound look in her eyes.

"Oh really? Me? Crazy me? That's worth it to you? For me to break down into tears or destroy our house. For you to have to rush me to the ER or stand over my dead body wondering why loving you wasn't enough to keep me from killing myself."

"Love isn't enough Grace." That surprised her. She didn't expect him to say that. Not her knight, not her Romeo. Her expression turned tragic. He closed the distance between them and laid his hands gently on her shoulders. "It's the sad truth of life that love isn't enough to save anyone. But it's worth living for, dying for, fighting for. Even if it's just a single moment. And I want that moment, all my moments, to be with you Grace. No matter what."

"This will end up in tragedy."

"I'd rather have a tragic story than no story at all. You're the story I want Grace. For better or worse."

"Last night was worse."

"And today will be better." She smiled, just barely, but it was there.

* * *

"Rules are rules." Hightower said, after Jane had asked her to revoke the ultimatum she'd given Grace and Rigsby.

"Meh, there is a law right here in California that says children must get a permit from the sheriff to wear a mask on Halloween. Did your children get their permits last year?"

"Stupid rules."

"And it wasn't that long ago that there were rules against females becoming law enforcement officers."

"Outdated rules."

"Who decides they're stupid and outdated, you? The reason why you'd never consider bending the rules for Grace and Rigsby is because it's not helpful to you. They're happiness, their success, doesn't make you look good it makes them look good. You won't get enough notoriety from it so they're not worth going to bat for. Unlike the rules you let me break because I solve cases which make you look good. You're willing to let me break the rules, Lisbon take the heat, and you come out smelling like a rose every time."

"You think very poorly of me Mr. Jane."

"You've earned it Agent Hightower."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Grace said softly against Rigsby's chest. He had dared reaching for her and she'd come into his arms willingly. "For everything I said to you when I…I wanted to push you away."

"But why Grace? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do! I love you more than anything!"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes! You make me so happy Wayne, I never want to give you up."

"But you did Grace!" He said, still lingering in a state of disbelief.

"I know! I thought I was saving you. I though you'd be better off without me."

"You're wrong! Do you know that Grace? Do you?" She hung her head. Confusion in her eyes. Rigsby sighed, feeling helpless. He didn't know how to make her see, make her understand; she was worth everything. The risks were more than worth it for the reward of being with her. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Come on." he said, leading her to the dining table. "Let me fix you something to eat." She smiled at that, Rigsby and food. Something you can count on, like the tide coming in.

"Do you really want to go to San Francisco?" Grace asked, watching Rigsby make breakfast. She hadn't fought him on it when he offered. She didn't have the strength to be anything other than numb.

"No. What I really want to do is hole up in this apartment and make love to you every moment of every day until the end of time. But eventually we're going have to come up for air and for things like food." He said with convection as he continued working on the scrambled eggs he was fixing. "We'll need money to buy food, pay rent. We have to work. And yes Grace, I'd rather stay with you in Sacramento then go to San Francisco, but since I can't I'm more than happy to go anywhere so long as it means I get to keep you. You're worth it Grace."

He heard her scoff at that and turned around to frown at her.

"Ok. How 'bout this…I love you. I want you. I'm keeping you." She smiled broadly at that.

"That simple huh."

"Yep. You're mine now. I'm not letting you go. Case closed, end of story." he turned back to the frying pan. He wasn't giving her up. If he had to pine away for her for the rest of his life, die clinging to her side like Quasimodo, then that's just what he'd do. She knew that now. He loved her. He'd fight for her. Even if it meant fighting her. All her insecurities, her fears, they all seemed to pale in comparison to their love, their bond. So why fight it? They wanted the same thing, each other. Why not just be happy, together? Why not let the future unfold as it would unfold regardless and just enjoy today? She couldn't think of a reason now.

"I am."

"You are what?"

"Yours." He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, his eyes wide in shocked hopefulness. "I'll never understand why you want me, why you're willing to put up with the fact I may snap or why you're willing to risk it ending badly, but since it's obvious I'm not getting rid of you I might as well enjoy you."

"Thank you I'm flattered." he said sarcastically, Grace frowned at him.

"You know what I mean." He laughed and poured the scrambled eggs out onto the two plates on the counter and brought them over to the table. He added a couple slices of toast before sitting down across from her.

"I know what you mean." he said as they started on their breakfast. "I won by default." Grace laughed again. "I wore you down baby!" She continued to laugh, almost choking on a bite of toast. Rigsby smiled at her, so relieved to hear her laugh. "I love you Grace. I'll always love you. And I'll always want to be with you."

"I love you too." She sat up and he followed suit, leaning across the table to kiss. "I'm sorry I ever made you doubt it. I just, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I'm sick with it when we're not together. I promised myself I never would let anyone into my heart that way. That way I couldn't get hurt. You could hurt me Wayne. And I don't know that I'm strong enough to handle that."

"I would never hurt you Grace."

"I know that! I look in your eyes and I know that. But you were right about me being hot and cold. I expect you to know all my fears and insecurities but I never tell you the truth about what I'm thinking. It's not fair to you and I'll work on it. I promise."

"And I promise to do better to remind you that I love you more than anything and that you're all that matters to me. I love you Grace. Now, always, forever. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you. We are back together, aren't we?" She could see the fear in his eyes, the vulnerability. The hell she put him through. But he was willing to take it. Her. To be with her. How could she have ever thought to walk away from this?

"Yes Wayne, we're back together." He smiled broadly and dug into breakfast heartily. She hated that she had hurt him. That there was a scar on his heart that she had caused. She never wanted to cause another one. Ever. She swore to do her best to see they lived happily ever after. Even if it meant hours of therapy or medications. She'd do it. She'd try. He was worth that. He was worth everything.

"Promise me something." she said after a time.

"What?"

"Not 'anything'?"

"Not now that I know your crazy. In the future I reserve the right to make sure in your right mind before I agree to anything." She didn't laugh at his joke even though she found it funny, her eyes were full of seriousness.

"Don't let me go."

"Never." he promised.

* * *

"So what you're saying Mr. Jane, is that if I don't allow Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt to carry on their illicit affair you're going to quit?" Jane could have quibbled over the semantics, explained how they were in a relationship not having an affair, or how it was only illicit because she saw it that way. But there was no point, he knew it would only have go over Hightower's head anyway.

"Yep, that about covers it."

"I don't believe you Jane." She said, leaning back comfortably in her desk chair. She looked in control, and more than a little pompous. You're mission in life is to capture Red John, that's why you're here. You're not going to risk him getting away for anyone, let alone Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"Actually my mission in life is get revenge on Red John. But I can let that go. Lisbon and her team can capture him without me. They're good agents. All of them."

"I'm not disputing that. I am however calling you bluff. You're not going to give up Red John for this." Jane just chuckled at her.

"Lets make something clear Agent Hightower. You may not love your husband but I loved my wife. I'd sell my soul to have my family back but that can't happen. I can however sacrifice my bloodthirsty revenge to protect Grace and Rigsby and that's worth it to me. Red John will be captured and get the needle, Grace and Rigsby will live happily ever after. And the world will be better for both of those things."

"They're worth it? Cause you know I'm not asking them to break up. They're adults who have to make adult decisions."

"Semantics. Grace is a fragile soul who can't be pushed into things. And Rigsby is a loyal agent."

"I'm not their mother."

"No, you're the boss who's supposed to get to know her team so that she can bring the best out of them. You didn't do that. You poked and prodded and did a little happy dance when you found out there was something you could excise your authority on. Grace and Rigsby and better agents together than apart. Kind of like…Bonnie and Clyde, with badges. You should just be thankful they're on your side. If they were as corrupt as you are they'd give Red John a run for his money."

"You're going to be my downfall Jane, I can see it coming."

"We're our own downfalls Agent Hightower. Don't ever fool yourself otherwise."

* * *

The plan was simple. Go in, tell Hightower that Rigsby would be transferring out of the unit. Simple, clean, done. But staring at the side of Grace's head in the elevator made Rigsby worry. He knew that look. Any minute now she would decide on whatever she was thinking and would act on in. No hesitation, no second thoughts, no being talked out of it. He was nearly in a panic by the time they got to Hightower's office and sat down.

"I'm transferring." He said quickly, hoping for a preemptive strike against Grace's insecurities.

"No he's not." she countered quickly. He sighed and sat back in the chair. He knew she wasn't done yet. And somehow he knew before it came out of her mouth that Hightower was in for an ear full.

"Agent Hightower you told us before that rules were rules. But I'm confused about the nature of yours."

"A sexual relationship between agents is…."

"None of your business. Nor the CBIs. Just cause it's a rule on the book doesn't mean it can't or shouldn't be challenged." Hightower sat back in her chair, she wasn't impressed, but she liked the entertaining idea of watching the young upstart hang herself. "Other CBI operatives…"

"Jane you mean."

"Yes Jane. You told him he could get away with anything short of murder."

"How do you know what I said to Jane?"

"I'm psychic." Rigsby managed to stifle the urge to laugh, he turned his head to hide the smirk.

"You can't throw out the rules that don't suit you. It doesn't work that way."

"You seem to think it does." Hightower countered. Grace's eyes narrowed.

"I'm protesting. Formally."

"Trying to get the rule changed to suit your selfish needs?"

"I may need Wayne but I'm being selfish. We've never once compromised any case because of our personal relationship. Jane's narcissistic sense of righteousness makes him take chances and disregard the consequences. You let him get away with it because he does good work. So do we. We're good Agents. Better agents for being romantically involved. We deserve the same accommodations you're giving Jane."

"He's not an agent. He's not bound by the same rules of conduct…"

"No but you are. You think you can throw Lisbon under a bus to cover your ass because you know that she's a good boss and takes it to heart when things go wrong. But it's not fair what you're doing. And I'm sure a review board will see it that way."

"So this is black mail?"

"No, I'm fully prepared to fight your ruling officially. I'm simply letting you know that we'll also be filing a complaint about your abilities as AIC. As a courtesy." Hightower looked over at Rigsby who straightened up, there was no question he was in support of Grace's decision, even if it was news to him.

Hightower looked down, disappointed. She had been hoping for better from both agents. It never occurred to her for one second that they were right.

"Fine. You win. But I expect strict professionalism out of both of you."

"You've never received any less." Grace said firmly, watching in satisfaction as Hightower's jaw tightened.

"Now get out of my office." Grace got up with the poise befitting her name, Rigsby less so. He simply jumped up and trailed out after her.

She stopped halfway to the bullpen and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not fighting for you, us, earlier. All I've done since we got together is complain about how hard it was. How high the cost was. How much I was unwilling to give up. That night. It would have been so easy not to come after me. To say I wasn't worth it." Her eyes started to well up and he reached for her hand. "I told you I loved you but I never told you what that meant to me. How much you mean to me. How better my life is for you being in it. How many wounds you heal just by loving me. And I'm sorry because you deserve better than how I've been acting. We're in this together. I'm with you now. No more fighting, no more fear, no more hiding behind technicalities so I don't have to deal with how much I love you. Because I do. I love you Wayne. And I want to love you for the rest of my life." Rigsby's grin lit up the whole hallway. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too Grace."

* * *

So that was it. As quickly as things fell apart they fell right back together again.

Hightower to her dying day would never admit that Jane or Grace had bested her. The Red John collar was going to be too good for her career for her to pass up. She needed Jane. She had to give into his demand. Jane himself played dumb and for once in his life didn't brag about his superiority and successful manipulation of their boss. And as much as she wanted to fire Grace on the spot for her little stunt she didn't want to risk a review board. Grace was right. No IA board would forgive her for giving Jane carte blanche. And as much as she liked to pretend and act otherwise, he was her responsibility, not Lisbon's.

The battle Grace fought with her herself had only just begun. But she had more motivation now to put up a good fight. And Rigsby would forever be the most supportive and helpful person she could have ever wished to find. And they would in fact, live happily ever after.


End file.
